


in bits and pieces

by So_Caffeinated (so_caffeinated)



Series: Crazyness in Crazy Town (cross-fandom prompts) [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Challenge fic, Drabble, Gen, Meme, prompt: angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_caffeinated/pseuds/So_Caffeinated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More (and less) than the sum of parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	in bits and pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Meme Challenge  
> Prompt: Angst  
> Character: Natasha Romanov

 

When she breaks loose of Red Room - not free of it, not exactly, but closer to it than anytime before - she’s no more or less than what they made her. All rough edges and jagged parts that don’t fit together right. They’ve taken her and broken her apart, remade her so many times that bits have crumbled to dust and slipped through her fingers. She’s a mosaic more than a person, pieced back together like they wanted. An assassin first, last and in-between.  
  
When she’s taken into S.H.I.E.L.D., they try to reassemble her, mend the cracks and make her fit. Make her whole. In the end, they only make the picture they want her to be. She’s not that - not yet - but she wants to be and maybe that’s enough.

 

 


End file.
